


Two people's secrets revealed

by Legodetectivemal (orphan_account)



Category: NCIS, NCIS: Los Angeles
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-15
Updated: 2018-06-15
Packaged: 2019-07-05 11:59:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 74
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15863187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Legodetectivemal
Summary: Jimmy palmer and Tony dinozzo have a secret past that only a few people know about but Abby and Ducky find out just after something big happens





	Two people's secrets revealed

Prologue  
Two people from NCIS's past is where this story begins. The two people meet when one joined a private school when they were 4 years old and the other one was 5 years old and they became the best of fiends and d did everything together until they left the army. They meet again at NCIS by now you will be wondering who they are. Their names are Tony Dinozzo and Jimmy Palmer.


End file.
